Hetalia of the Opera
by Jokul Frosti
Summary: A drabble of nine songs from "Phantom of the Opera" put to nine pairings. In order: Edleweiss, GerIta, DenNor, FrUk, Spamano, Ameripan/PruCan, SuFin, and RoChu. Cover image not mine; rated for non-explicit sexual content in later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Overture

**Oh my Ra I finally wrote for Hetalia!**

**I'll explain this. While on YouTube one night I came across a video that had Phantom of the Opera songs put to the characters. "Overture" was Austria's. So that inspired me to write an eight-part drabble using the songs to some of my favorite pairings.**

**I do not own Hetalia or Phantom of the Opera.**

* * *

_Edelweiss: Overture; When Vash hears Roderich playing he is hypnotized by the sound of the haunting melody._

The hallowed halls of the Austrian Manor went from being filled with an eerily still silence one would fear breaking, to being filled with the haunting echo of a pipe organ. At first one would find the music fear-inducing; their hearts skipping a beat at the first note and invoking the wildly insane thought of the player summoning demons from Hell. But for Vash Zwingli the haunting melody was hypnotizing, able to draw him to the player from anywhere in the elaborate estate. Under the dominating music came the echo of slow footsteps as the owner made his way from the second floor deck down to the basement where the haunting melody originated at the hands of the player. Each step was unconsciously in time with the music, step for step, note for note; the movements of the blond caused his short hair to sway, and if one were to look at his striking green eyes, they seemed glazed over, as if he really were hypnotized by the song.

Below the foundation of the manor a basement was built into the ground deep enough to hold the Gothic style pipe organ; the walls were stone and the entire room was designed to replicate Erik's lair in Phantom of the Opera. It showed in the way the red drapes hung with the ends bunched on the floor which was covered with a red and gold patterned rug; around the room were iron candelabra stands holding three candles each, all lit setting the atmosphere. Posture perfect as always, Roderich Edelstein only need move his fingers, hands, and arms as he played; the candlelight reflected on his perfectly combed brown hair and his violet eyes were glazed over as if hypnotized by his own playing. The flickering light through his glasses helped.

Vash entered the room setting his gaze on the Austrian and, for a moment, believed he was looking at the infamous Opera Ghost. It was fitting one could say; they were both musical geniuses. But any madness they shared, Roderich's only surfaced when he played that haunting melody in his underground lair.

Roderich's recital of the Overture was a spell, and Vash was its hypnotized victim.

"Playing again, my Phantom?"

"Only for you, my Angel.

* * *

**Next: GerIta, "Think of Me"**


	2. Think of Me

**GerIta this chapter! I thought "Think of Me" fit because GerIta used to be HRExChibitalia.**

* * *

_GerIta: Think of Me; Feliciano and Ludwig haven't seen each other since their childhood. Feliciano remembers Ludwig, but does Ludwig remember him?_

The Italian countryside was bathed in the light of the setting sun creating a beautiful scene; was it any wonder people wanted to get away from the cities? ...Well the locals anyway; tourists preferred to stay in the popular vacation spots like Venice, Rome, and Verona mainly. Sometimes they would venture to the vineyards.

Feliciano Vargas was a born and bread Italian native; he loved art, pasta, singing, his country, and... And a childhood sweetheart he hadn't seen for ten years...

"Oh Ludwig," he sighed "Do you still remember me like I remember you?"

Ludwig was the love from his childhood; they met at a young age through their grandfathers but when they were ten Ludwig had to go back to Germany. They hadn't seen or heard from each other since, but Feliciano never forgot him.

_"Think of me,  
__Think of me fondly, when we've said goodbye."_

Feliciano had a beautiful voice, everyone who knew him knew it. He was majoring in art and music at his university, and his schoolmates often asked him to sing/draw for them. As a child he'd oblige without a second thought, but since his friend went back to his home country he was all Feliciano could sing or paint about.

_"Remember me  
__Once in a while, please promise me you'll try."_

His older brother, Lovino often told him he was a hopelessly pathetic romantic and that he should give up on the "potato eating bastard" as he liked to call him. Feliciano couldn't though, he loved Ludwig.

_"When you find that once again you long to take your heart back  
__And be free  
__If you ever find a moment, spare a thought for me."_

The particular countryside Feliciano was visiting was a good area for vineyards, as a matter of fact one was over the hill west of him. At the moment the young Italian was meandering through an area that had a few cottages here and there, vacation homes really. Very few actually lived in the houses dotting the land.

_"We never said our love was evergreen_  
_Or as unchanging as the sea_  
_But if you can still remember_  
_Stop and think of me."_

During the years Ludwig and Feliciano spent together they had come to this exact area they'd come to with their grandfathers and brothers; he wondered if the cottage they used was still empty, if it'd been sold. Feliciano refused to return to it after Ludwig went back to Germany, too many memories; the one that stood out the most at the very thought of that place was when they'd promised each other they'd own and live and it together.

_"Think of all the things we've shared and seen_  
_Don't think about the way things might have_  
_been."_

He'd come across the cottage; it still looked the same, well kept. Two stories, stone exterior, layered brick tile roofing, white poppies, bluebells, and violets growing along the walls; it was like someone, maybe Lovino or Grandfather if it hadn't been sold, had being taking care of it still.

_"Think of me  
__Think of me waking silent and resigned  
__Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my  
__mind  
__Recall those days, look back on all those times  
__Think of the things we'll never do"_

Feliciano turned away feeling his eyes well up, and he continued on.

_"There will never be a day when I won't think of  
__you!"_

Inside the cottage a man of twenty years sat reading. He had bright blond hair slicked back, and blue eyes; around his neck was a Iron Cross, solid black with silver edging. In the quiet of the house only the soft ticking of a clock could be heard, until the voice of an angel overpowered it drawing him to the window. When he looked out he saw another young man, late teens to early twenties, with auburn hair and amber eyes staring up at the house; the adorable wayward curl sent a wave of shock washing over his as he realized exactly who the man was.

_"**Can it be,**_**_  
_**_**Can it be Feli?**"_

The blond man was Ludwig, the one from Feliciano's past. He hurried from the window down the stairs intent to finally see his old friend again after so long.

_"**Long ago,**  
_**_It seemed so long ago,  
__How young and innocent we'd been.  
__He may not remember me,  
_**_**But I remember him.**"_

And he was quickly out the door.

_"Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade,  
__They have their seasons, so do we  
__But please promise me that sometimes  
__You will think...  
__Of me!"_

But to wish to see him was only that, a wish...

"Felicano!"

So named turned only to gasp at the sight he was met, of familiar blond hair like sunlight and blue eyes like the sky. Features he thought he'd never see again.

"Lugwig...? Is... Is it really you?" he dared to ask.

The German smiled feeling a happiness he never thought he'd feel again, "_Ja_, Feli. I thought I'd never see you again."

Feliciano's heart pounded as he approached the other man reaching out to touch him fearing he was hallucinating. When his fingers touched a solid form he burst into tears and threw himself into Lugwig's arms.

"You came back to me!"

Ludwig held his old friend tightly feeling as happy as the Italian felt.

"I'm sorry I stayed away so long. I won't leave you again, I promise." He whispered lovingly in Feliciano's ear.

"_Ti amo!_ Ludwig,_ ti amo!_"

The blonde gasped at the emotional confession, and his heart swelled with joy, "Really?"

Watery amber eyes and a smile full of happiness filled his vision, "_Sì!_ I have for so long..."

And Ludwig returned the smile leaning in closer to him, "_Ich liebe dich_, Feliciano." Then softly, lovingly pressed their lips together; and action long overdue for them.

* * *

**Next: DenNor, "Phantom of the Opera"**


	3. The Phantom of the Opera

**This one took way too fucken long. If anyone still cares about this drabble, I'm sorry.**

**On the bright side, this is a long installment, I promise! And now that I have a new laptop there should be no more long waits.**

**This one's a bit mature.**

* * *

_DenNor: Phantom of the Opera; Due to an ultimatum, Lukas must marry the Danish king to protect his country and family._

Throughout the day, he could only wonder how his life came to this. Lukas Bondevik was the Prince of Norway, one of five Nordic countries that made up the fierce Scandinavian region of Northern Europe. His country had solid alliances with Sweden, Finland, and Iceland (though the prince of the last one was his half-brother, so that was by default) but his country didn't have an alliance with Denmark. That country had the fiercest army, which consisted of Viking soldiers led by their Viking King, Mathias Køhler. Now the King had given Lukas' father an ultimatum, Norway and Denmark would go to war unless Lukas became Mathias' bride; the king had no choice but to agree. So now Lukas' wondered what bad karma was dealt to him when he'd done nothing but good. Naturally one would believe with the alliances Norway had war would be no issue, but they'd be wrong.

Why?

The answer is cruel irony; Denmark had alliances with the same countries.

Once again, cruel irony.

So, one week after the ultimatum was made, the two kings met, drew up the contract, at dinner King Mathias made the formal proposal to Prince Lukas before the court, and the ceremony was set for the end of the month. The days between were spent approving selections and in fitting sessions; Lukas was to wear a dress. His brother Emil, Prince of Iceland, came to Norway immediately after receiving his invitation demanding to know why Lukas had accepted to marry the vicious king; they cried together that night.

When the end of the month came, Lukas put on a brave face, which was his usual stoic expression, traveled to Denmark, and on the day of the wedding allowed his servants to help him into his wedding attire, and went to face his fate.

No one could argue Lukas wasn't a beautiful bride, because he was; the top half was an A-line corset of royal blue with white along the top and bottom hems, and where the whale bones were, and being used as the lace to tie up the back. On his biceps were detached sleeves the same as the corset with white cloth falling to the floor as the skirt did; the skirt had a long train to it. His gold circlet attached to the veil, and he insisted on wearing the hair pin he'd received from his late mother, a gold cross. Mathias was a handsome groom, Lukas had to admit when he saw him. The Danish king wore a crimson tunic that went to mid-thigh, hemmed with gold, and a black belt around his waist; under that were black pants and a long sleeved shirt, polished boots, and a black cape with fur trim along the neck. His spiky blond hair managed to stick up in its rebellious way among his crown.

During the ceremony and the reception, Mathias kept a constant contact, by touch or eyes; when they danced, and sat down to eat the Dane whispered in his ear promises of loyalty, devotion, and love, to give him the world if he asked. Lukas let him talk; to him it was all empty promises spoken by a king who hid the blood he bathed in from the rest of the world behind arrogant smirks. They meant nothing, just like the letters Mathias had sent the days between their engagement and wedding. But secretly Lukas was in fear; when Mathias spoke his name his body shivered, when he looked at the Norwegian prince or took his hand, Lukas' face flushed and his heart skipped a beat. The reluctant bride feared he'd fall in love with the king.

_In sleep, he sang to me,  
In dreams he came.  
That voice which calls to me,  
And speaks my name._

It was now that point in the wedding when the bride and groom had to "sneak away" to consummate their marriage; Lukas was nervous about losing his virginity to his new husband. If Lukas said no to any activity, would Mathias respect that, or would he live up to his reputation and just rape him?

"Are you nervous, my Queen?" Mathias whispered huskily into Lukas' ear while he carried him making the prince shiver.

"I… I am, your Majesty." Lukas answered meekly.

His tone made the Dane chuckle in adoration, "You're so cute. You can call me by my name you know."

Lukas blushed refusing to meet the King's eye, "I do not feel comfortable doing so."

Mathias chuckled again and whispered to him sensually, "Oh, you will be once we're done."

The Prince's blush darkened as another fear he had the whole day was starting to be realized: the Danish king was arousing him.

_And do I dream again?  
For now I find,  
The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside my mind._

They reached the Honeymoon suit of the Danish castle, the door already open for them with two guards standing on either side.

"Leave us." Mathias ordered them.

The two nodded and hurried back down the hall; Mathias carried his wife into the room kicking the door closed behind him and Lukas felt his heartrate pick up.

"I-I don't think I can do this…" he said, his stoic mask began to drop as fear overtook it.

Mathias chuckled for the third time setting Lukas on the bed then knelt in front of him holding his hand and looked at him with lust-filed eyes, an undertone of pure affection, "I know what has you scared. I know all the stories that travel all over Scandinavia, how I "bathe in the blood of my enemies" after I slaughter them, and rape anyone who catches my attention."

Lukas tried to pull away feeling his body begin to shake, but his hands were trapped in his husband's; the grasp was gentle, but unrelenting.

"Now, now, just listen to me please. I explained in my letters to you the stories were only half true. I do not bathe in my enemy's blood, and do not rape, and I will admit to becoming violent, but only when I am provoked." He kissed Lukas' wedding ring "I definitely will not hurt you. Will you allow me to claim you, my bride?"

Filled with fear, Lukas convinced himself that he could not protect himself here or he would likely condemn the people of Norway. Compelled by his sense of duty he nodded, and Mathias smirked in victory.

_**Sing once again with me,  
Our strange duet.  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet.**_

The Dane kissed Lukas' forehead removing his circlet and veil setting them aside then undid the detached sleeves, and took off his shoes acting like a doting husband. Mathias put the circlet on the vanity table along with his own crown then set the shoes by a chair taking off his own boot and putting them by Lukas'. He took off his cape, tunic, and shirt laying them over the back of the chair then turned back to his wife seeing the Norwegian prince blushing at the sight of his naked torso.

"Lukas?"

Said male snapped out of his trance only to look away blushing at being caught looking at the king; this was a stroke to Mathias' ego and made him smirk.

_**And though you turn from me  
To glance behind**_

"I know you like what you see." He said strutting back over to the smaller blond kneeling before him and leaning in close to him "I'd like to see what you got."

Lukas blushed at the husky tone and shivered at the hot breath on his ear; he yelped when Mathias placed a kiss on his neck shivering at the sensation of calloused hands running over his legs from his ankles to his thighs pushing his skirt up.

"Uh-um… Your Majesty…" Lukas blushed.

"Mathias." The Dane reminded then kissed his bride's lips.

Unexpecting and overwhelmed, Lukas' first instinct was to grab his husband's shoulders when he felt he was about to fall backwards from the intensity. This was his second kiss; his first was earlier when the priest said, "You may kiss the bride." The first kiss was surprisingly gentle, loving even while this one was dominating and lustful; it made his head fog over as the arousal that made itself known on their way to the room grew.

_**The Phantom of the Opera is there  
Inside your mind.**_

Mathias gently spread Lukas' legs and pressed closer until their bodies touched. The Norwegian prince gasped at the heat of the king's naked chest against his still clothed one; he suddenly craved the contact and wrapped his arms around the Dane's neck in a desire to be closer. It was a bit of an ego boost to Mathias; he smirked to himself as he pushed Lukas back on the bed until they laid down, both gasping when their hips collided. They broke the kiss panting and Lukas wondered as he stared up at his husband, who exactly was this man he married? It seemed Mathias lived up to his reputation in public, but now…

Lukas pushed himself back on the bed until his back hit the pillows.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear_

Mathias crawled to his bride until he hovered over him again looking on with desire, and even love.

He caressed the younger Scandinavian's cheek with his knuckles lovingly, "The people of Denmark will love you, just as I do."

Lukas gasped. Mathias… Loved him? _Really_ loved him? But they'd only really known each other, if at all, for just over a month. How could he say such serious words so soon? Marriages of convenience never have love in them, and theirs would be no different!

…Right?

Before he could think more on the matter, Mathias had kissed him again, and once again Lukas was overtaken by the raw emotion; wrapping his arms around the Dane's neck didn't do much to help keep him grounded.

_**It's me they hear.**_

_**Your/My spirit and your/my voice in  
One combined.  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind.**_

Hot, breathless, full, complete.

Those were the feeling Lukas had with every kiss, touch, and thrust Mathias gave. It was all so new, and so amazing; he didn't think feeling such a way was possible. And the king was just as overwhelmed by the pleasure he shared with his bride; he'd had willing partners share his bed, and while the escapades were satisfying, he's never felt any form of a connection. That was different now as he completely claimed his new bride in their marriage bed; every cry Lukas made, every plea for more, drove him to satisfy his queen, to show all the emotions he sparked within Mathias ever since he'd first seen the younger blond in Norway years ago...

_He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!  
Beware, the Phantom on the Opera!  
He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!  
Beware, the Phantom of the Opera!_

As they both reached their ends together, in the mid hour of the night, Lukas gazed into the clouded eyes of the man above him seeing his very soul bared to him behind the glaze of lust; he realized he didn't truly know this man as a man, only by word of mouth. Who was the king really? Who was he going to spend the rest of his life with from this night on?

_**In all your fantasies, you always knew  
That man and mystery  
**__Were both in you_

"I promise you Lukas, my dear Queen, you will want for naught as long as you're at my side…" Mathias whispered lovingly.

"If you are one to keep your promises then I may fall in love with you yet, Mathias…"

The king smiled genuinely at the use of his name, and leaned down to kiss his queen, his angel, again.

_**And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind  
The Phantom of the Opera is there/here  
Inside your/my mind**_

* * *

**See, long.**

**Next: FrUK, "Music of the Night"**


End file.
